This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. SB 5.0;June 2011 Amyris;May 2011 Medical Genetics, University of Washington;April 2011 Codexis, March 2011 GSA Fungal Genetics Meeting, March 2011 Ecological Genetics Synposium, November 2010 Department of Pharmacology, University of Washington November, 2010 Yeast Synthetic Biology Workshop, October 2010 EMBL Workshop on Yeast Ecology and Evolutionary Genomics, September 2010 Biological applications of next-generation sequencing Symposium, U of Minnesota, September 2010